


Nature Calls Part 2

by elyneri



Series: Nature Calls [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyneri/pseuds/elyneri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a female out in the middle of the woods during a zombie apocalypse can be really inconvenient. A series of short one shots set between episodes Still (12) and Alone (13). Continuation of Nature Calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Calls Part 2

Beth and Daryl stood in silence. Both were thinking about what their next course of action should be. Daryl broke the silence first. "I saw a dirt road earlier when I was out hunting. If we're lucky, it might lead us to a cabin or somethin' that we can hole up in for a while." Beth nodded her head in response, still thinking. She needed to do something about the problem before then.

Suddenly, Beth remembered the white cardigan she picked you at the golf course that Daryl had gotten walker blood on. She had almost chuck it, but decided against it and stuff it in their little backpack. Beth took it out of the bag and started to cut it into strips with her knife. Daryl watched her in silence. "What are you doin'?" he finally asked. Beth looked up at Daryl and rolled her eyes. She didn't answer his question. He would figure it out soon enough.

Beth knew there were only so many options she had when it came to her period. Back at the prison, the old ladies had talked with all the girls about what they had to do back in the day when they were only farmer daughters out in the middle of nowhere. They didn't have the luxuries of pads and tampons back then.

Beth took a couple of strips and headed into the woods to line her underwear. It would do for the moment. Thankfully, Beth hadn't bled all the way through her pants, just her underwear. Although Beth was eating better, it was still nowhere like before the prison fell or before the turn. Her period would probably be relatively light and short. At least she hope it was.

Sometime after sunrise, Beth and Daryl picked up camp and headed out to the dirt road. When they reached the road, Beth asked, "Which way do we go?"

Daryl glanced at the sun before picking a direction. "This way."

"How you know?"

"Cuz the main highway is in the other direction." Daryl started walking down the road. "You need to pay more attention to where we're goin'."

"I know." Beth paused. "It just slipped my mind at the moment." Beth didn't need to explain why it had.

"Ya gotta stay focused in all situations." Beth smiled and rolled her eyes behind Daryl. Before getting separated with Daryl, Beth had learned that Daryl tended to give out advice when it came to surviving. It was thanks to him, that after their farm had burned down, they did so well out on the road during the winter. Rick had been the leader, but Daryl provided the necessary skills they all needed and needed to learn to survive out there.

Beth followed Daryl down the dirt road. She felt cramps beginning, but she ignored them. They were a minor annoyance at the moment. She was never the type to have terrible cramps or to take ibuprofen. Being a farmer's daughter, she was use to having to deal with the occasional discomfort. The turn had only made her stronger.

Around the bend of the road, an old cabin peaked between the trees. Daryl took his crossbow off his back. They circle the cabin, checking to make sure there wasn't any walkers they needed to worry about. Once the perimeter was clear, they cautiously approached the cabin, Daryl leading the way with his crossbow up. Beth followed behind with her knife unsheathed. The only door to the cabin was open. They knew a walker could of stumbled inside.

Daryl stopped on the porch at the open doorway. He didn't lower is crossbow as he banged against the doorframe. They waited for the sounds of walkers. Beth peeked over Daryl into the cabin. From the outside, they could tell it wasn't a large cabin. From the doorway, Beth could see there were a couple of back rooms. One was probably a bathroom and a bedroom or two. After a minute, Daryl went inside and cleared the house. When he confirmed there were no walkers inside, Beth sheathed her knife and followed Daryl inside, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
